


Can we always be this close?

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, lots of fluff, yeah that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George had all the ingredients for the perfect afternoon. Lounging at home with his best friends? Check. A bowl full of ice cream? Check. A very comfortable seat on his boyfriend’s lap?Check.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Can we always be this close?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Lover" by Taylor Swift.

George had all the ingredients for the perfect afternoon. Lounging at home with his best friends? Check. A bowl full of ice cream? Check. A very comfortable seat on his boyfriend’s lap? _Check_.

“Do you two have to be so damn clingy all the time?” John grumbled.

Before George could respond, Ringo wrapped his hand around the side of George’s head and pulled him closer. “Don’t worry, love,” Ringo kissed his cheek. “John’s just jealous.”

“ _No_. Cynthia and I would never be as obnoxious as you.”

“Like I said—jealous.”

“Just shut up and eat,” Paul said, shoveling more of his own ice cream into his mouth.

“Why the fuck did you say that?” John asked, slamming down his bowl. “You know they’re ten times worse when they’re eating.”

But George and Ringo didn’t hear a word of their friends’ bickering. George just scooped another spoonful of ice cream and held it up to Ringo, who slurped it up with a soft hum. “Delicious.”

George giggled. “Not as delicious as you.” He leaned in for a kiss and smiled at the way the chill of the ice cream complemented the warmth of Ringo’s lips—

“For fuck’s sake.” John snatched up his bowl and stormed off to the kitchen. “Next time let’s get burgers. You can’t make those cute.”

Ringo squeezed George’s hip. “Everything’s cute when you’re in love.”

Paul stared at them and narrowed his eyes. “John’s right. This is unbearable.”

If Paul followed John out of the room, George and Ringo were too preoccupied to notice.


End file.
